Modular connectors such as modular plugs and modular jacks are commonly used in the telecommunications industry. FIG. 21 illustrates an exemplary modular connector 20 (e.g., an RJ 45 connector). The connector includes eight contacts (e.g., springs) numbered 1 to 8. The eight contacts form four separate circuits or pairs for conveying twisted pair (e.g., tip and ring) signals. FIG. 21 shows a conventional pairing configuration in which springs 4 and 5 form a first circuit, springs 3 and 6 form a second circuit, springs 1 and 2 form a third circuit, and springs 7 and 8 form a fourth circuit.
Crosstalk can be a significant source of interference in telecommunications systems. Crosstalk is typically caused by the unintentional transfer of energy from one signal pair to another. Commonly, the transfer of energy is caused by inductive or capacitive coupling between the conductors of different circuits. Crosstalk is particularly problematic in modular connectors because of the close spacing of the springs.
To reduce crosstalk, a variety of spring configurations have been developed. Often, the spring shapes are quite complicated and the springs can be difficult to assemble and maintain in the desired orientations suitable for reducing crosstalk. Ease of assembly and compactness of design of the modular jacks are desired. What is needed is an improved modular jack and method for assembling contact springs in a telecommunications connector.